Haircut
by WritingRin
Summary: A short redo of the scene in episode 3 where Eren tells Mikasa to cut her hair. To make it a little more personal.


Eren's mind was preoccupied. He was thinking about the almost-fight back there with that guy, Jean. That guy had some pretty F'ed up opinions. And he thought EREN was the crazy one? The thing that had stopped him when he could have thrown a punch, was the realization that he didn't want to fight his own kind. It was the TITANS he hated, it was the TITANS he wanted to fight. Not a fellow human, in the army with him.

EVEN if they were cowards that never intended to fight alongside him.

That was another thing though. He didn't know the guy at all but he wouldn't have expected him to say any of that crap. So Eren had to wonder, did Jean really believe the BS he was spouting? Or was he just deluding himself?

So Eren backed off. Rather rudely, but he did back off. And it ended. Or so he thought.

But then something else happened that totally threw him off.

Mikasa got up to leave with him, and while he was standing in the door waiting for her, Jean jumped up and called out to her. She turned slowly and for a second Eren expected more antagonism, this time through her, so he bristled. But Jean seemed... dazed. He stared at her like she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. And then he practically said so! And she thanked him!

Eren choked on his own spit and ducked out the door. He stalked away, feeling more confused and annoyed by that exchange than the prior one. That was why he made that dumb remark. He flipped her hair almost scornfully and said, "Don't you think you should cut that? We're about to start training with the maneuver gear."

And part of him knew he shouldn't have mentioned it, that it would have served him right if she'd gotten mad or upset. But this was Mikasa. They were family. And he was RIGHT anyway. It really might be dangerous if she got her hair caught in a motor while doing acrobatics. And he'd rather insult her than let her get hurt.

That just hadn't entirely been his motive when speaking up.

Jean's expression falshed before Eren's eyes and he gritted his teeth. He didn't want anyone looking at her like that again, much less that guy.

* * *

Mikasa's hair had always been long. It hadn't been beautiful when they'd met, nor when they'd been starving. It was a lack-luster mop back then. But now it was long and luxurious. Beautiful.

She thought so at least. Eren never noticed that kind of thing. Not that she ever really indulged in "that kind of thing"-dressing up and wearing makeup. Her hair was her one vanity. But she didn't really think of it like that. People in the military, especially people that had once been starving kids, took the best care of their bodies that they could. And for Mikasa, that included her hair.

She just hadn't ever thougth about the fact that her strands could get caught in the equipment they were about to start using! So when Eren ran his hand through it and pointed it out, she didn't think about how nice it was to finally received that gesture, for the first and last time, nor did she allow herself to be disappointed about the criticism behind it. She wasn't offended. She just felt silly for not realizing it herself!

So it HAD been a vanity all along, she realized. And what good were vanities?

"How short do you think I should cut it?" she asked him, as they walked away from the dinner cabin, the glow from its torches fading away and their eyes beginning to adjust to the dark. She tried to judge his expression. It would get light again once they reached the barracks.

* * *

And that was it. She cut it that night, to about her shoulders.

The problem, of course, was that she was still beautiful with short hair. And now she looked evn more bad-A, and if you went for that kind of thing in a girl-which Eren did-his plan was a total backfire.

But at least Jean didn't seem to be watching her like that anymore. He was standing by when Eren and Mikasa met up and he only glared, and only at Eren. Good. Was the tiny success worth it? he asked himself.

She asked him how it looked and for a moment Eren felt like he was making the Jean face. But then it went away and he played it off.

He slapped her on the back. "Looks great. Not dangerous any more." He almost gave her a thumbs up to reenforce his words, but she was already looking flattered and pleased so he controlled himself.

She walked ahead of him to join the group and he tagged along, making hopeless puppy dog eyes at her back.

Mikasa just smiled, feeling warm inside.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
